


Slang

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Loki tries to get caught up on slang





	Slang

Going into the kitchen you pour yourself a cup of coffee which turns out to be the last one, and not even a full one at that. You start on another pot as someone else comes into the room. You hear your mug scrape against the counter as they pick it up.   
“Don’t even think about it.”   
“I wouldn’t dream of drinking this, swill.” Loki says swirling the dark liquid in your mug. You scowl at him and he chuckles putting the mug down. “Tea. I drink tea.”  
“Good for you.” You say, stirring some creamer into your cup then dumping in sugar.   
“What’s got you so butthurt?” He says in a really bad American accent.   
“Loki. It’s 6:20 in the morning. I got back from a mission last night at 2 so I’m not running on a whole lot of coffee.” You grumble at him. “And where in the hell did you learn the phrase butthurt?”  
“I saw it on the internet.” He informs you proudly, “It means you’re mad about something stupid.”  
“Loki! I know what it means!” You roll your eyes at him before filling your cup the rest of the way.   
“So you’re just tired?”  
“Try overworked. And sore.” You wince as you reach above your head pulling at the new stitches. “Can you please get me a bowl?”  
“I know you’re short but surely even you can reach that.” Loki says pulling his now whistling kettle off of the stove.   
“Please Loki.” You beg and this seems to concern him more than anything else you’ve done or said this morning.   
“Are you alright?”  
“No. I was shot, I mean the bullet only grazed me but I’ve still got stitches and it hurts like hell.”  
“You were shot?”  
“Yes.” You pull up the side of your shirt and show him the bandaged wound on your side.   
“Who was on your mission?”  
“Why?”  
“Because. I’m going to give them hell for letting you get hurt.” He snarls and you’re surprised by the anger you see on his face.   
“It wasn’t anyone’s fault but my own. I went by myself to find the computer room, we needed the information.” He stares coldly at you and you blink back up at him. “Can you please get me a bowl now?” He sighs deeply before doing as you ask and grabs you a bowl.   
“If you need anything else tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get me.”  
“You don’t need to do that.”  
“You need rest. Do not make me follow you around all day to make sure you don’t overexert yourself.” He threatens.   
“If you want to hang out with me you could just ask.” You tease.   
“Alright. I’d like to ‘hang out’ with you.” He says, attempting his horrible American accent again on the words hang out.  
“Okay. I’m watching Disney movies all day. We can work on your slang.” He doesn’t say anything, just smirks over at you before following you to your room. So maybe being shot wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, especially if it means you get to spend time with Loki.


End file.
